Bound for the Floor
by SpiceGirl
Summary: When Jasmine Newhouse returns to Connecticut to visit her best friend, her life is turned upside down in the most unexpected ways. Features: The Shield, The McMahons, OC, others
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story revolves around mostly The Shield boys, my OC and The McMahons, although The Shield do not play a major part until after the first few chapters. Also, for the purposes of this story, Stephanie is still in her twenties and Shane is 29/30 years old. Think back to Shane from 2000 - 2001 and Stephanie from her days as GM back in 2002 I think it was. If you are a fan of Shane McMahon, sorry, I find him more believable as a villain type character. Also,I have also met him in person which solidified my impression of him being very fake a stuck on himself.

Warnings: This story involves sexual situations as well as some cursing here and there.

Chapter One

As soon as the doorbell rang Stephanie McMahon rushed to greet her best friend Jasmine Newhouse. Jasmine and Stephanie have been friends since as long as they both can remember. Jasmine lived across the street from the McMahons and the two girls went through grade school, middle school and high school together, practically attached at the hip. But after high school the girls went their separate ways. Stephanie to Boston University and Jasmine to London to pursue a fashion design and modeling career. Now, four years later the girls were once again reunited!

"Oh my God I can't believe it's really you!" Stephanie squealed as she opened the door, taking her friend in with a huge bear hug.

"Do you really think I'd miss your wedding?" Jasmine asked once she and Stephanie pulled away from their embrace.

Jasmine had never met Paul Levesque but had heard a ton about him. So when Stephanie called and asked her to be her Maid of Honor, of course Jasmine accepted. And now the big day was drawing near.

"Hells no girlfriend!" Jasmine exclaimed, smiling at her friend and taking in the moment.

"Well come in and let me show you where you'll be staying for the week."

As Stephanie guided Jasmine through her home in Greenwich Connecticut, Jasmine was in awe of the beautiful furnishings and size of the house. She knew that the McMahon's had come from a lot of money, but Stephanie was doing very well for herself on her own. She had been working very hard to be where she was in the WWE, despite the benefit of being the boss's daughter. Working 12 hours a day when she really didn't have to was something to be admired, and that's exactly home Jasmine felt about Stephanie. She admired her.

"So I have to ask. How is Shane?" Jasmine inquired as soon as the girls dropped their bags in the guest room and flopped down on the bed.

Stephanie smirked before answering. Growing up, and before they went their separate ways, Jasmine had a huge crush on her older brother Shane. Everyone knew about it. Stephanie would tease Jasmine relentlessly regarding the fact. Finding humor in the way Jasmine would simply fall all over Shane every time he stepped into the room. Shane for his part though was never concerned, nor cared to acknowledge the poor girl. He was 6 years older and to him, Jasmine would always be his little sister's friend. Nothing more. But that was before. Jasmine was now 22 and Shane 28. Jasmine was no longer a little girl any more but a woman. And a beautiful woman at that. She may have been awkwardly tall and skinny in high school, but since then her body had definitely filled out and her modeling career had done wonders for her confidence. Add to the fact that her silky honey brown hair and crystal blue eyes made her stand out in any crowd. On the inside though, Jasmine was still the down to earth, fun loving girl she had always been. On the outside though, she was a knockout.

"Oh, are you still on that?" Stephanie asked teasing her friend like the good old days.

Jasmine smiled shyly, trying to cover up her embarrassment.

"Oh shoosh Stephanie. I was just curious. That's all." Jasmine replied, appreciating the humor.

"Well, as you know Shane is a married man, but unfortunately that hasn't slowed him down." Stephanie replied.

Jasmine arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have a feeling he has been cheating on Marissa. I've never told her though. It's just a sense. I don't have the heart to mention it to her. Not until I have good hard proof. They just seem so happy together. I really don't want to interfere."

Jasmine nodded her head in understanding and sighed. Even though Shane had always been somewhat arrogant, loud and a self-serving jerk at times, something about him had made her swoon on many occasions. Maybe it was his confidence. The confidence she never had growing up. So when Stephanie mentioned that Shane may be cheating on his wife, Jasmine was not surprised. Shane was charismatic and exuded wealth. That alone made him a chick magnet to some. And as far as Shane McMahon was concerned, making love to his wife was one thing, but a quick fuck was harmless and something entirely different. It was all just physical and had nothing to do with his love for Marissa.

"Well, that's too bad. Hopefully it's just all in your head." Jasmine replied to Stephanie trying to dismiss and almost defend Shane. She just couldn't help herself. Even though Jasmine was older and wiser now, hearing Shane's name simply made her feel like she was back in high school again.

"Well, enough of that. Let's go eat." Stephanie demanded as the two girls left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vince sat in his office reviewing video and agency photos of potential models to fill an open spokesperson position for live WWE TV tapings, when Stephanie walked in.

"Sorry I'm late dad."

Vince raised his head in annoyance and directed her to a seat at the conference table in his office. Vince placed very high standards on himself and those he worked with. Family was no exception.

"Look at all this nonsense." Vince growled in disgust. "I've gone through hundreds of these photos and no one has the 'it' factor this company needs." Vince continued, shoving whatever lay in front of him on the table away and toward Stephanie. "They all look like a bunch of plastic Barbie dolls!"

"We'll find someone dad." Stephanie declared with confidence, straightening up in her chair.

"We damn well better!"

As Stephanie looked away to allow Vince a moment to take his stress medication, something suddenly dawned on her.

"As a matter of fact, I know the perfect candidate."

Later that evening Stephanie and Paul got to share a rare night off from their brutal traveling schedule. Vince wanted to give them both more time off the road to get ready for their wedding. Since Jasmine was their house guest for the week, Stephanie and Jasmine decided to make dinner for the three of them. What Jasmine didn't know is that Stephanie had also invited Shane and his wife Marissa. She couldn't wait to see the look on her friends face when she saw Shane.

"So have thought any more about what we discussed earlier?" Stephanie asked Jasmine as she stood over a pot of simmering hot tomato sauce.

"I have". Jasmine replied. "And well."

Just as Jasmine was about to finish her sentence the doorbell rang.

"Got it!" Paul called out from the other room.

Jasmine looked over at Steph while she finished mixing a salad, wondering who would be visiting them just before dinner.

As Paul let their guests in, Jasmine could barely make out the voices or what was being said. Figuring it was the usual greeting banter she continued with her salad.

In the other room, Shane immediately took notice of one of the best looking asses and pair of legs he'd seen in a while. Being careful to make sure Marissa didn't notice his wandering eye. Almost without delay Shane imagined himself between those luscious thighs before his thoughts were interrupted.

"You guys want something to drink?" Paul offered as he led both Shane and Marissa into the kitchen.

"Absolutely. " Shane responded holding Marissa's hand affectionately.

With her back to Shane, Jasmine had yet to notice him, so Shane took one more look at her ass. Yep, just as good up close as it was in the other room he thought to himself.

"I'll take a whiskey." Shane ordered Paul.

As soon as she heard his deep, New England accented voice, Jasmine's heart dropped to the floor, almost chopping her finger off instead of the carrots in the process.

"Shane?"

Shane's eyes widened as the woman with the beautiful ass turned to face him.

"Jasmine?"

With the sound of her name falling from Shane's lips, Jasmine smiled shyly.

"Wow, you look…..older." Shane said trying to find the right words.

"Gee Shane, thanks a lot." Jasmine retorted playfully.

"No, no, no, I didn't mean it like that, I meant that you're like, you know…a woman!"

Stephanie brushed by Jasmine with a smirk pointing toward Shane. "Captain obvious over there."

Hoping to ease the awkwardness, Shane introduced Marissa to Jasmine before he said anything more foolish.

"Marissa, this is Jasmine. Stephanie's maid of honor and longtime family friend."

Marissa smiled wide and let go of Shane's hand, extending it to Jasmine instead.

"Nice to finally meet you." She replied.

As the two shook hands the realization that Shane was a happily married man suddenly hit Jasmine. Marissa was beautiful and it was obvious the two were in love. The last thing she would ever entertain was being a mistress of some sort. Not that Shane would ever give her the time of day. He never had before, so why start now. But, if Jasmine had any hope at all for even just a tiny little romp, it was now gone. Shane was a married man, and completely off limits.

"Well, I think dinner's ready if you all want to eat." Stephanie announced.

At the dinner table Paul and Shane talked business. And although Stephanie held a relatively high stake in the WWE, she was more engaged in discussing wedding plans with Marissa and Jasmine.

Suddenly, Paul's gruff voice commanded attention of the table.

"So Jasmine, did Vince and Steph convince you to move back to the States and go on the road with us?"

Shane turned to Jasmine confused by the question.

"Us? Who's us?"

Before Paul could say anything, Stephanie interjected.

"Dad offered her a job as the new backstage interviewer for Raw."

Immediately Shane lifted his right eyebrow, wanting to know more about this new revelation.

Jasmine squirmed in her seat a bit, uncomfortable with the fact that all eyes were now on her. But she knew the issue would come up sooner or later. Might as well get it over with.

"I've decided to give it a try." She replied with a smile, and glanced over to Stephanie who was the one who really helped her make up her mind.

Unbeknownst to Stephanie, Jasmine had already been planning to move back to the states. She had finished school in London, and had been wanting to focus on more than just modeling. So when Vince and Stephanie offered her a 1 year contract as a behind the scenes interviewer for the WWE's "A" brand Raw, it was almost too hard to pass up. It was an opportunity of a lifetime and she was determined to make the most out of it.

"Well, congratulations." Shane replied, lifting his glass in a toast. "Looking forward to having you around more often." There was a hint of flirtatiousness in his tone when he responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Although Jasmine would not be officially starting her new job with Raw until after Stephanie's wedding, Stephanie wanted to bring her backstage for an opportunity to meet with different personnel and get to know some of the talent.

Jasmine was almost overwhelmed immediately at the behind the scenes workings of a live show. There was a lot of hustle and bustle. Assistants running around everywhere. It also gave her a chance to see Vince at his best, or worst depending on how you look at it. Growing up, Vince was more like a father figure to her than anything else. Although he came off overbearing at times, he never raised his voice at Jasmine or any time she was around the McMahon mansion. Here at Raw though, it was a totally different story. Vince was a perfectionist and an eccentric. It's what has gotten him to where he is today. And Jasmine was starting to worry that maybe she would not be able to live up to his expectations. Thank God for Stephanie though. She was a true professional and remained calm through it all.

"This is so amazing." Jasmine said to Stephanie.

"This isn't even the half of it." Stephanie smirked. Her friend looked like a deer caught in headlights with all of the backstage action.

As the night wore on and it was getting closer to show time, Stephanie had one last thing she wanted to accomplish with Jasmine. It wouldn't be long before Stephanie became invisible and buried herself in the production booth for the next three hours. She wanted to leave Jasmine in good hands.

"Excuse me gentlemen." Stephanie said dragging Jasmine behind her as they approached a group of Superstars.

All four men straightened up at the sound of the boss lady's voice and put on their best "business" faces. Stephanie had to admit, it was fun wearing the pants in such a male dominated industry.

"I'd like you to meet Jasmine. Starting next week she will be our new backstage interviewer for Raw."

All four men unapologetically looked Jasmine up and down. Dean Ambrose was the first to extend his hand and introduce himself. His lips curled in a smirk. Dimples forming on each side of his face.

"Dean Ambrose." He said. Taking her hand and kissing the top of it, blue eyes piercing through hers the whole time.

Jasmine smiled shyly. Almost embarrassed by the sexual nature of the introduction. Her first thought of Mr. Ambrose was buyer beware. This man has seen more ass than a toilet seat and he wasn't afraid to prove it.

Next up to introduce himself was Seth Rollins. Dark chocolate eyes, less intrusive than Dean's in Jasmine's mind. His smile welcoming.

'Don't let him scare you. He does that to all the women. I'm Seth. Nice to meet you."

"Jasmine."

"That's Phil Brooks and the big oaf over there is Roman Reigns." Seth continued. Speeding up the introductions sensing that the poor girl was already overwhelmed at the moment. And the lurking from Dean wasn't helping matters either. "Welcome to Raw." Phil Brooks said with a smirk. "Call me Punk, don't drink the kool aid, and if you see Vince bust a vessel in his forehead. Don't worry. He does it almost every week."

While every got a good chuckle out of Phil's candor, Jasmine noticed Roman was the only one not finding humor in anything. As a matter of fact, he just stood there looking at her with his arms folded across his chest and the dark features in his face boaring a hole right through her.

"Well, I will keep that in mind." Jasmine replied, taking note in the back of her mind to find out just what in the hell Roman's deal was.

Phil glanced at the clock on the wall. "I've got the opener. See you boys later. Jasmine, we'll see you around." Phil said as he took a sarcastic bow before her and sauntered off toward the locker room.

"Hey, we have a few minutes before we go on, want me to introduce you to a few more people? " Seth asked. Already, Jasmine was getting a great vibe from this guy. It didn't hurt that the man was gorgeous to go with it.

"I loved that." Jasmine exclaimed. "Nice to meet you two." She said before taking her leave with Seth.

As she walked away, both Roman and Dean watched her backside. Dean staring hard at her ass as his head tilted downward to make sure he got a look from the right angle, and Roman simply trying to get a read on the woman.

"Whoo, that there is a nice piece of ass." Dean said to his buddy. Roman looked down at his friend not in the least bit amused.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say. Let's just see if she's more than just a pretty face or another one of Vince's airheaded Barbie dolls."

Dean smiled up at Roman with his trademark cocky smirk. "You better watch how you talk about her Reigns. I hear her and Stephanie are pretty tight. Don't want to get on the McMahon's bad side now do you?"

Roman looked away. His hardened features not giving way to his true feelings. "Of course not. But if she turns out to be nothing but a snobby little princess, McMahon will be hearing from me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (short)

A/N: Short transition chapter here but the next one is much longer and will represent a turning point in the story. Reviews welcome!

The big day for Stephanie and Paul had finally come. While Paul was busy nursing a mammoth hangover, thanks in large part to his soon to be brother in law Shane as well as Vince, Stephanie and Jasmine awoke early to get ready for the big day. When they arrived at the salon in downtown Greenwich, the salon owner guided them to a private room where they would get the works with no disturbances. Ahead of them was over three hours of getting their hair, face and nails done. As a result there would be plenty of time for chit chat.

Ever since her run in with the members of The Shield and Phil Brooks, Jasmine couldn't stop thinking about Roman Reigns. She prided herself on being able to read people. Dean was full of sexual energy and definitely had a one track mind. Phil was a no nonsense kind of guy who wouldn't take shit from anyone. Even if it included the higher ups. And Seth was laid back and cool as a cucumber. Nothing seemed to phase him or his positive energy. But Roman was an enigma. If Jasmine didn't know better she'd swear he was from another world. His dark cold eyes burned in her head. His presence alone was strong and intimidating.

"So Steph, what can you tell me about Roman Reigns?"

Jasmine tried hard to ask the question as nonchalantly as possible. Not wanting Stephanie to make a big deal out of anything.

"Well he comes from a wrestling family. He's a hard worker. Quiet. Why?"

"Hmm, maybe that's why he gave me the cold shoulder the other day."

"He what?" Not happy at all upon hearing that one of her best friends, practically her sister, as treated poorly by one of the WWE Superstars. "Well maybe I need to have a little talk with Mr. Roman Reigns at next Monday's Raw." Stephanie continued. Her boss lady mentality coming out full force.

"Oh no, please don't say anything." Jasmine begged. "I don't want everyone to start thinking I can't handle my own fights. The last thing I need is 'THE' Stephanie McMahon coming to my rescue." Jasmine put emphasis on the word THE. In her mind she assumed that most people would think she got a free ticket as the new backstage interviewer for Raw simply because she was a friend of the McMahon family. Which of course was true. And to a certain extent she didn't blame Roman if maybe he did hold some animosity towards her. But at the same time she certainly didn't want to perpetuate the idea that she was a McMahon favorite. She wanted the same treatment any other Superstar would receive.

"Well okay then." Stephanie conceded. "But if anyone, and I mean anyone messes with you, I want to know about it. Got it?"

Jasmine smiled at her best friend. "Got it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Stephanie walked down the aisle, Jasmine started to tear up. She remembered the hundreds of sleepovers, the late night talks, the tears of joy, the tears of happiness. Today she shared tears of joy. She had only met Paul Levesque upon her arrival, but anyone could see how truly in love they were. Stephanie had always swore she would never get involved with a wrestler. She was more familiar than most with the crazy lifestyle they lived. The long days of travel, the ring rats, the lack of sleep, and unfortunately the temptation to take drugs of all sorts just to survive. Then add to that the criticism of being the boss's daughter and carrying on with one of the Superstars. Her and Paul's love would always be questioned by those who didn't know them. But Jasmine knew Stephanie, and could see that Paul made her happier than anyone before him.

When it was finally time for the "I do's", Jasmine almost couldn't hold it together. The wedding was simply beautiful. And Jasmine was proud to be a part of it. Now if only she could find "the one."

When all the guests finally arrived to the McMahon mansion for the reception the DJ kicked it into high gear.

Although there were a small number of guests at the wedding ceremony, Vince went all out for the reception. And why not? This was his only daughter. He couldn't have been more proud. Similar to when Shane had married Marissa. He wanted this to be a night to remember. So with over 200 guests, lots of Champaign, poolside open bar and an enormous spread of food, the party was kicked into high gear.

While Jasmine stood at the bar waiting to order a drink, Shane came up behind her. Before getting her attention he admired her backside once again. The low hanging dress she wore was elegant and showed off the soft ivory skin of her back. He imagined just how smooth that skin would feel to his lips and hands. The thought of it making his groin stir.

"Champaign?" He offered her. Getting her attention as she turned to face him. Almost startled to find him there.

"Sure." She replied. Taking the drink from Shane and lowering her eyes shyly.

There definitely was a time for Jasmine when the attention she was all of the sudden getting from Shane would have given her hope and melted her on the spot. But this was a different time. Jasmine was older, more mature and hopefully more composed. And Shane was, well, married. There was no point in getting worked up over someone you could never have. Shane's marriage to Marissa sealed the deal, and Jasmine would never want to destroy the sanctity of a husband and wife.

"Beautiful night, don't you think?" Shane started off with a bit of small talk.

Jasmine looked around. It was a beautiful night. Connecticut summer nights were magical. Especially when there was not a cloud in the sky to obstruct the view of the stars.

"Yes, I do." Jasmine replied. "Speaking of beautiful, where is Marissa?" Jasmine wondered. The closeness in which Shane was standing next to her was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. Shane could still make her heart race and she wanted no part of the feelings that were starting to well up inside of her.

"She's over there." Shane pointed. "Talking to some old classmates of hers from high school. Thought I'd give her a chance to catch up." Shane replied. Almost amused at how uncomfortable Jasmine seemed to be just in his presence. He was well aware just how much Jasmine would swoon over him while they were growing up and could sense that now, even as adults she still desired him. Whether she would admit to it or not. And he desired her. She was no longer his little sister's best friend. She was a woman with many desirable physical assets. And Shane wanted to explore every one of them.

"What do you say we go take a walk, get away from the crowd a bit." Shane suggested.

Jasmine looked around her, feeling more and more uncomfortable. Although she had done nothing wrong, she was starting to feel as if she was betraying Marissa just by standing there.

"I can't Shane, I'm sorry. I want to stay close by in case Stephanie needs anything." Jasmine tried to think of any excuse not to take that walk.

Shane was disappointed at the reply but would not be defeated. He could feel his crotch hardening and the chase excited him even more.

Shane held up his hands and gave Jasmine some space. "Hey, no worries, I understand. But let me at least get you another drink." Shane replied, noticing that Jasmine was downing her Champaign at rapid speed. For Jasmine, it was a way to escape just how uncomfortable she was feeling. She didn't even realize how fast she was drinking. She simply wanted to do anything to hide her awkwardness.

"Okay, but just one more. I really shouldn't be drinking. It's been a while."

Shane nodded and smiled. He saw huge opportunity and would not let it slip away. So with a wave of his hand an attendant arrived with a tray of cocktails. Shane grabbed one for himself and for Jasmine, then lifted his glass slightly in the air with a knowing toast.

Less than an hour later, Jasmine started to feel herself getting more drunk than she had imagined. She tried to recount just how many drinks she had, had. All she could remember were three, which was more than enough for her slight frame, but even still, the way she felt it was as if she'd been doing shots all night. Stephanie noticed as well.

"Hey, are you doing okay?" She asked her friend, somewhat concerned.

Jasmine placed a hand on her forehead, checking for a temperature. "I don't know. I think I just need to lay down for a for a few minutes." She declared, knowing that the alcohol was kicking her in the ass right now.

Stephanie motioned over to Vince.

"Hey dad, can you please take Jasmine inside, I think she needs to lay down for a bit."

"Sure." Vince replied. Wrapping his arm around Jasmine's waist to study her on her feet.

"It's okay dad, I'll take her." Shane said, coming up behind them and whisking Jasmine away.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: Adult themes ahead!

Chapter 6

When Shane and Jasmine reached one of the upstairs guest rooms, Shane lay Jasmine gently on the bed. At this point, Jasmine's head was spinning and she didn't care where she was, all she wanted to do was lay down and fall asleep. But Shane had other plans.

Slowly he worked his way on top of her, checking to see how she would react. She only barely moved, and Shane could hear slight groans coming from her ruby red lips. As he moved his hand down her thigh and up her dress, his breathing became more labored. He had to have this woman and would not wait any longer.

"It's alright Jasmine. You just lay there nice and still. I'll take care of you." He practically whispered in her ear. Jasmine could feel him caressing her body but thought for a moment that it was all a dream.

As Shane worked his hands along Jasmine's body, he tugged at her panties and worked them down past her legs, over her feet and then onto the floor. It was at that moment that Jasmine was vaguely aware of what was happening.

"Shane, what are you doing?" She asked. Her voice weak and groggy sounding.

"Shhhh, just lay there little girl. This is what you've been wanting, remember?" He told her, not giving her a chance to respond before crashing his lips against hers.

Jasmine tried to fight him off but it was futile. She was too weak against his body and the alcohol had numbed what little muscle she had left use. So with Jasmine's hands pinned above her head, Shane worked his free hand to unbuckle his belt. It was then that he was able free himself from the pressure his groin had been feeling almost all night. Then without the slightest warning, Shane his bucked hips into her with force. A shrill of pain striking through Jasmine's almost lifeless body. Shane grunted at the sound, uncaring of the pain Jasmine may have been feeling. It only excited him more as his body worked up and down to get every ounce of pleasure out of the woman below him. Jasmine thought again of fighting him off. She did not want this. Not now. Not like this. But her body was too weak to respond. How could this be happening she thought to herself. She had followed Shane like a lost puppy all through her teen years, just so he would notice her. She had yearned for his attention like a giddy school girl and he had dismissed her time and again. Now, Shane was raping her and everything Jasmine had dreamed or imagined of the man came crashing down. The questions started flying. Maybe she asked for it. Although she had been away from the McMahon household for over four years, and was much older now, Shane assumed Jasmine still had a thing for him. Even Jasmine would admit that when she saw him again she couldn't help but blush. But this is the last thing she wanted. She wanted soft touches, quaint dinners by the ocean. She wanted to be loved, not fucked. Not raped.

When Shane was done satisfying his needs, he moved off the bed to straighten himself as he prepared to go back down to the party outside. Meanwhile Jasmine grabbed for the sheets to cover herself, shocked at what had just taken place. The sobering event left her completely broken.

Before leaving, Shane bent down and kissed Jasmine on the forehead. "Sorry for being such a dick to you all those years. Had I known what a stunning woman you'd become, I'd have fucked you a long time ago." And with those last words he was gone.

Outside, Stephanie ran up to her brother, concerned for Jasmine's well-being. "How is she? Is she lying down?" She asked wanting to make sure her best friend was okay. A crooked, smug smile crossed Shane's lips. "Of course. I told you I'd take care of her Steph and that's exactly what I did. Now where's my beautiful wife?" Shane asked, knowing full well what had taken place just moments ago.

It had been almost an hour since Shane took Jasmine to one of the guest rooms and Stephanie still had not seen her come back.

"Hey Paul, I'm going to check on Jasmine, okay?" Stephanie interrupted Paul who was in the middle of a very boisterous conversation with a group of acquaintances. He turned to Stephanie, his new wife, and kissed her on the forehead. "No problem sweetheart."

Stephanie smiled up at Paul and turned to leave, but not before Paul tapped her on the ass with his hand. His Cheshire cat grin wide as could be. He couldn't resist, and definitely could not wait to get her all to himself later that night.

Inside the McMahon mansion, Stephanie peaked through several guest room doors to try and find her friend until she came across one door that had been closed. Not wanting to wake her friend if she was sleeping, she tapped on the door gently. The sound barely audible to anyone that may have been inside. When she cracked open the door to peak in the moonlight cast a silhouette on the body of someone lying on their side underneath the bed sheets. Presuming that was Jasmine, sound asleep, Stephanie smiled slightly and decided that it was best to leave her alone. Alcohol had obviously gotten the better of Jaz and it was probably best if she just slept it off. Stephanie would catch up with her in the morning.

When Stephanie closed the door, on the other side Jasmine lie wide awake. Her knees curled up to her body, her arms clutched tightly around her chest. Had Stephanie got within just a few feet of the young woman she would have heard her sobs. Although she was drained of all energy, Jasmine could not sleep. Instead she shook as her mind kept replaying what had just happened to her. How could it be that what started out as a day of hope and joy, could end in such misery and pain. How could it be that a man she had known for years, ever since childhood, could do this to her? The questions tortured her. What had she done to bring this on to herself? She cursed the way Shane made her feel inside when she saw him again. Had she not let her body give way to those feelings of old, maybe none of this would have happened. The more Jasmine questioned herself the worse it got. She started wondering if she even said "no" at all. Maybe he didn't hear her. Maybe he misunderstood. If only she would have fought back harder, maybe he would have backed off.

"NO!" Jasmine suddenly screamed while she hit the bed beneath her as hard as she could with her fist. She knew exactly what Shane had done and whether she was partly responsible for it or not, Shane had betrayed her, used her in the worst way possible. But what was worse for Jasmine is the hard realization that there would be no one she could tell. How could she tell her best friend of over ten years that her brother had raped her? Who would believe her? It was always Jasmine that pursued Shane in the past, not the other way around. No, she would not tell. She would lay there and bury it. Maybe if she fell asleep she would wake up and things would be better. And so that is what Jasmine did. After hours of agonizing tears and questions, she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep. Praying that the memories of that night would descend far enough into her mind that she would never have to think or speak of them again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After the wedding, Jasmine opted not to stay any longer at the McMahon Mansion as she had planned, but instead found a nearby affordable hotel until she had decided what to do. There was always her life back in London, but honestly that was going nowhere. Then there was the new career she was to start with the WWE. How could she even think of leaving an opportunity like that behind? Not only would the position provide her the financial security she had not had in years, but also stability and experience. Add to the fact that if she suddenly explained to Vince she had changed her mind and would move back to London, questions were sure to follow.

But the very thought of seeing Shane again tore her apart. How could she ever look at him the same and act as if nothing had happened? It was all too overwhelming for her to think of, but before she could bury those thoughts to far behind, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jaz, its Steph!" Jasmine's heart skipped a beat. She had not spoken to Stephanie since those fateful moments when her life had changed. Now, Paul and Stephanie were away on their honeymoon, and instead of feeling relief to hear her best friend's voice, she felt dread.

"Oh hey Steph. How is the honeymoon?" Jasmine asked. Trying hard to cover the distress in her voice.

"Oh my God it is beautiful here. Paul's getting a facial of all things. I think the island scenery is softening him up." She giggled, looking over at Paul who was currently completely covered in some sort of Caribbean therapeutic mud mask.

"Oh, that's nice." Jasmine responded flatly, finding it hard to engage in the conversation at all. She had been holed up in her hotel room for the past two days without any contact with anyone.

It wasn't hard for Stephanie to pick up on the fact that something was wrong with her friend.

"Jaz honey, you okay?"

Jasmine collected herself as best she could. "Oh yes, just, you know, a little tired that's all."

"Oh, okay, well get some sleep. Tomorrow you have a full day scheduled for the Raw taping."

Raw. After everything that had happened Jasmine completely forgot that she was to start her new job the next day, thinking instead she at least had some time to decide what the hell she wanted to do.

"Uh, yeah, about that Steph." Jasmine started, but was cut off by her overly excited best friend. Stephanie was determined to make sure Jasmine had all the details she needed for her first day.

"Now neither Paul nor I will be there as you know so I have asked Shane to make sure you are taken care of when you arrive."

As the words spilled from Stephanie's mouth, Jasmine could feel her heart begin to tighten. Lowering the phone for a moment to catch her breath she could hear Stephanie on the other end trying to get her attention.

"Jasmine, hello? Are you still there?"

Swallowing hard before her tears overwhelmed her, Jasmine raised the phone back up to her ear.

"I'm still here, it's just, I have to get going. Enjoy your honeymoon Stephanie and thanks for calling." And just like that Jasmine hung up the phone, not waiting for even a "goodbye" from the other end.

When Jasmine arrived to the arena for Raw, a production assistant promptly escorted her to the women's locker room for makeup. Along the way, she wondered when and if she would run into Shane McMahon and how she would handle it. The reality of it was if she was going to be at Raw, she would ultimately have to face him sooner or later. The thought of which frightened her. But as soon as the makeup went on, she would have to try and be a professional, no matter what was happening inside her tormented head.

"Ms. Newhouse, The Shield is ready for you." An assistant said poking her head into the makeup room.

Jasmine took one last look at her now polished face, took in a deep breath and then confidently strided down the hallway to the location where her interview would be taking place.

As she approached closer to her mark, Jasmine saw Shane coming down the hallway toward her direction. Lucky for her he was on his cell phone and didn't notice when she ducked around a corner to avoid any sort of confrontation. While she waited for him to pass by she could feel herself losing control. All the thoughts and emotions she had tried so hard to bury were now coming back to her.

"Pull yourself together damn it Jasmine." She told herself.

Once she was confident Shane was gone, she continued on to her destination where all three members of the Shield waited for her, along with various members of the production crew.

"You're late." Roman announced when she arrived. Obviously annoyed by her tardiness.

"Sorry, I uh, got hung up." Jasmine replied. Already a nervous wreck, she was in no mood for Roman's bullshit right now.

"Give her a break Roman, it's her first day man." Seth chimed in.

Roman rolled his eyes, his face dark and uncaring. The last thing he wanted was for some newbie with no experience to screw up HIS promo.

"Okay guys we're on in ten, nine, eight…." While the backstage production assistant counted down until the cameras were on, Jasmine's forehead began feeling warmer and warmer. After everything she had been through, and now the added pressure of Roman Reigns and his cold attitude towards her, she was not prepared for this moment. Several times during the interview she stuttered through her words. Vince called from the production booth retake after retake after retake. Things were definitely not going as Jasmine had hoped. When the interview was done, the first thing on her mind was to run away and hide from the rest of the world. But Mr. Dean Ambrose had other plans.

Before Jasmine could walk away she felt a hand gently grab her by the arm and pull her backwards. "Hey, slow down." Dean said. His eyes tracing her body, his famous dimpled smirk crossing over his face. "What's your hurry?" He asked.

Jasmine was definitely in no mood for games. She was there to do a job, not be hit on by wrestlers.

"No hurry, just want to get ready for the next segment. That one didn't exactly go over too well." She confided, hoping he would just leave he be.

"Don't be so hard on yourself sweetheart. How about after the show I take out you for a drink. You know, loosen you up a bit." Dean offered. His confidence had always weakened the ladies in the past and his reputation as a man-whore was built mostly on truths. But this was Dean Ambrose, he really didn't give a shit what anyone thought of him.

When Dean offered to take her out for a drink a knot formed in the pit of Jasmine's stomach. The mere mention of having drinks with a man reckoned her back to the McMahon mansion and Shane. She fought to avoid reliving the whole memory of it, but simple conversations such as this brought it all back. Jasmine wondered if maybe she was going crazy.

"No damn it! I said no!" Jasmine almost screamed right in Dean's direction. The shock in Dean's face at her reaction showing through. He held up his hands and took one step backwards. "That's one crazy bitch" Dean thought to himself.

"Hey, no problem, just chill."

Realizing what she had just done, Jasmine ran off in tears hoping to find some unoccupied location where no one could find her.

As was his custom, moments before Roman would be called to make his way through the crowd with Dean and Seth, he wondered the halls looking for a private area to stretch and pump up. Each Superstar had their own pre-show rituals. Some would call their loved ones, some would go over various moves with their scheduled opponent, and so on. For Roman, it was to be alone and mentally prepare himself for the task at hand. Roman was the quieter of the other two men in The Shield, and he preferred it that way. Because of his stature, looks and demeanor, he was less likely to be bothered by fans and backstage personnel. His family had been in the wrestling business for a long time. He wasn't in it for fans, or ring rats, or glory. He was in it to uphold the family name and the pride that came with continuing their legacy in the crazy, circus-like world of professional wrestling.

"What the…" Roman said to himself as he turned a corner and saw a woman crouched down on the floor with her back to the wall in tears. Squinting to get a better looked he immediately realized it was Jasmine.

His first reaction was to go to her and ask her what was the problem, but he stopped himself. In his mind, he reasoned that the poor little McMahon favorite simply could not handle the pressures of working for the WWE. Grinning slightly and folding his large arms across his chest he internally congratulated himself for being right. He knew all along that Jasmine was in no way cut out for the job. He had worked his ass off to get where he was. Proving to all of his peers, and Vince, that he was more than just a guy from a long lineage of wrestlers. He was his own man and had earned his current spot on the roster. Unlike Jasmine. Her biggest asset was her model-like looks and the fact that she was a family friend of the McMahons. Roman wished he'd had it so easy. So instead of doing what his natural instincts begged him to do, he scoffed at the young woman and walked away. There was no way in hell he was going to feel sorry for a spoiled little brat.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the end of another Raw taping came to an end, Roman cursed himself for not being able to let what he saw earlier go. Despite his hardened exterior, inside Roman was somewhat of a teddy bear. Especially when it came to women. And because of it he had been burned many times. Maybe that was why he was so guarded, especially around beautiful women such as Jasmine. Any excuse to not fall in love again. With Jasmine it was easy to create a reason to dislike her. She was a family friend of the McMahon's and now had suddenly been able to waltz into a somewhat highly lucrative job without any experience whatsoever. He could name a dozen men or woman who deserved the position more than her. And that alone was enough to dislike the "Barbie doll".

"Hey man, you coming with us or what?" Dean asked, placing a hand on the big man's broad shoulders. It was customary for The Shield boys to go to some local bar almost after every show, although Dean was really the only one drinking every night. Dean always seemed to have to have something in his hand. If it wasn't a cigarette it was a beer. If it wasn't a beer it was a ring rat. He was a complex man to say the least, but he, Roman and Seth were "brothers". So even though Dean and Roman were complete opposites, Roman would always have his back.

"Sure man, I'll go." Roman replied. He wanted to get Jasmine off his mind.

About a dozen or so WWE Superstars had gathered at a nearby restaurant/bar used to entertaining professional athletes as well as local celebrities. The benefit being there was very little fanfare on their arrival and the staff was very professional.

At a table nestled off in the corner sat Dean, Seth and Roman, as well as Cody Rhodes, Phil Brooks and John Cena. The discussion was pretty much the same: who was the hottest chick in the place and who would be sleeping with her that night, upcoming events and matches, and finally whatever backstage gossip was going around. On the topic of gossip, Cena was the man. Not only was he a favorite of Vince McMahon's, but he was in on all the dirty little secrets. Being the highest paid and most popular Superstar on the roster definitely had its perks.

"So what's the word on the new girl Jasmine?" Seth asked.

"She fucked up." Roman said, taking a drink from his rum and coke.

"She's also fucked in the head." Dean interjected. Referring back to earlier in the night when he hit on her and she ran off screaming at him. "I think she might be a lesbian or something." He reasoned.

John laughed. "No way man. She banged Shane McMahon." He stated, perking up the ears of everyone at the table. Shocked looks on everyone's faces. Not that it was such a shock that a female WWE Superstar had fucked Shane. It was common knowledge that Shane had had more than one romp with a diva or two. But more so that the woman would be one of Stephanie's best friends and someone that Vince practically considered family.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where did you get that from?" Phil asked. From what he knew of Jasmine she seemed like a cool girl with a good head on her shoulders. Certainly not the type to be sleeping around, especially with McMahon.

"Shane told me himself. We were watching her interview with The Shield from the Gorilla room. Both of us admiring how hot she was. Then he just kind of said it as if it was no big deal. All he said was, 'she's a good fuck too.' And that was it."

Roman leaned back in his chair, slight disappointment running though his veins.

"Well there you have it boys." Roman said taking in another drink. "I was right all along. The girl's just another whore sleeping her way to the top." Any sympathy Roman held for Jasmine earlier after seeing her in tears was now completely gone.

"Hey man, you don't know that." Seth interjected. "Give her a chance."

Roman gave Seth a "whatever" look before getting up from the table. "I'm going to get another drink."

"Damn, what's up his ass?" Cody asked as he watched Roman leave with a scowl on his face.

Alone in her room, lying on her bed, Jasmine heard a knock at the door. She turned to look at the clock.

"3 O'clock in the fucking morning. What the hell?" she said to herself before flopping her head back down to her pillow. But the knocking continued.

Sighing to herself, Jasmine decided she better do something or the annoying person on the other side would never go away. For all she knew it was another guest staying at the hotel room confusing her room for someone else's.

"Hold on!" she called out, sliding her feet into her slippers and covering herself with a silk knee high robe.

Leaving the top chain lock in tack, but unlocking everything else, Jasmine cracked the door open and peered out. "Can I help…" But before she could end her sentence the person on the other side rammed his arm through the slight opening of the door and undid the chain lock. In shock Jasmine took several steps back and tried to catch her breath.

"What's wrong Jasmine?" The man asked stepping toward her with a smirk on his face.

"Shane?"

"That's right sweetheart. I was hoping this time we could do it sober." He announced before quickly grabbing her by her hair and throwing her on the bed.

While Shane approached, Jasmine pushed herself as far back on the bed as possible with her legs in the hopes of staying out of Shane's reach.

"No Shane, please. Not again!" She screamed, begged, tears now stinging her cheeks. But Shane and kept coming. Avoiding her kicking feet he grabbed her again and forced her underneath his body.

"I like it when you fight Jasmine. You were always such a shy girl. It's nice to see you have some spunk." Shane declared and then ravaged her with every part of his body.

"No! No!" Twisting and turning Jasmine was determined to fight.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

Waking out of her sleep at the sound of the alarm Jasmine rose to a sitting position. Her breathing heavy and sheets wet with sweat. Feeling her heart pound in her chest she looked around to collect her bearings and realized it was just a dream.

Her relief that is was just a dream though turned to tears. She lowered her head to her raised knees below her and cried. "How many?" She asked herself rocking back and forth. How many times would she have to relive her nightmare?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Another day, another week. Jasmine was determined to make her second week on the job a successful one. She was thankful that Raw only taped shows once a week. She needed the time to collect herself and try to get some rest. Although the nightmares she continued to have prevented her from real sleep most of the time. During her time off she had decided that she did indeed need some help and was able to contact a therapist in New York. Although she preferred to go to her best friend for advice and help, she knew that simply was not an option. She had no one and the pain of feeling alone in this fight was slowly killing her.

"Jaz!" Stephanie called when she saw Jasmine arrive backstage.

When Jasmine saw Stephanie she couldn't help but smile. Stephanie was like family to her and she welcomed her warm, smiling face more than ever.

"Wow, you look great! This whole marriage thing is really doing wonders for you." Jasmine declared when Stephanie got closer.

Stephanie hugged her friend. Jasmine was right, she and Paul enjoyed every moment of their honeymoon, and Stephanie had not had a seven day vacation in over five years. No matter where she was, what she was doing, her phone and computer were with her at all times. Even in the rare moment she did get a day or two off, she was always still "connected" to work. Sure she was the boss's daughter, but she worked harder than most people gave her credit for. Always the first one to the arena and the first one to leave. She was passionate about the WWE and her work ethic showed.

"So…" Stephanie raised an eyebrow, dying to hear how Jasmine's first week went. "How did everything go last week?"

Jasmine bit her lower lip to mask her nervousness. She wanted to be completely honest. She wanted to grab Stephanie by the arms and tell her what she was really feeling and everything that had happened to her. The truth was at the tip of her lips, fighting to be heard, but Jasmine willed it back into the recesses of her mind.

"It was great Steph." Jasmine lied, and Stephanie could see right through her.

"You're lying." Stephanie declared as she took a step back to observe her friend. Jasmine was never a good liar. She used the same look she used to have when Stephanie would try to get her to admit she had a crush on Shane. And here Shane had made Jasmine a liar once again. But this time in a different, more dark way.

"No really, everything was fine. Everyone was just great." Jasmine declared trying to exude more confidence.

Stephanie stared at Jasmine hoping she'd break and tell her the truth, but it was obvious Jasmine was going to play the "everything's fine" game. So, Stephanie decided she would find out for herself. She would address The Shield knowing that if Jasmine had any issues, it would most likely be with them.

Hours later just before Raw was about to go live, Stephanie folded her arms across her chest and stared harshly at the three men before her. After her brief discussion with Jasmine, Stephanie had invited The Shield member back to her makeshift office for the night. Neither member having any idea what the meeting was all about.

"You wanted to see us?" Seth chimed in the break the awkward silence between them.

Stephanie smirked and then paced around them slowly, being sure to make each one of them as uncomfortable as possible. It was a man's world in the WWE and Stephanie often times had to work harder than most to demand respect from her Superstars. Unfair as it may be, that's the way it was. It was no concern of hers if she was considered a "bitch" for doing so. She had a job to do and refused to let big egos and testosterone run her over.

"Yes Seth I did." After circling the men she finally stopped in front of them. "I want to make it clear to all of you gentlemen that when new hires come on board they are to be welcomed with open arms. That means no inappropriate come-ons." When Stephanie said the word "come-ons", she stared directly at Dean who simply smirked right back at her, something that did not go unnoticed to Stephanie. "No hazing, and no intimidation tactics." This part she saved for Roman who simply stood stoned faced with his arms across his chest. If Stephanie thought her little speech was going to make him change the way he felt about Jasmine, and/or even how he would continue to treat her, she had another thing coming. Especially after the news about her fucking around with Shane. "Do I make myself clear gentlemen?"

"Yes ma'am". They all complied. At least to her face.

"Great. Now go out there and conduct yourselves appropriately. This is a business and we all have a job to do."

When The Shield boys exited Stephanie's office, Roman was livid.

"The nerve of that little…" Before Roman could even start his rant, Seth placed a hand of his chest. "Calm down man."

Roman furiously swiped Seth's hand away. "Don't tell me to calm down. We both know it was that little Barbie doll bitch Jasmine who went running to Stephanie about last week."

Although neither Seth nor Dean wanted to believe Roman, it did make some sense. Jasmine was not ready to handle the fast-paced, male dominated world of the WWE. She would definitely need to grow thicker skin if she was going to last at all. Sooner or later Stephanie would have no choice but to let her go, despite their friendship.

"Listen, we don't know that for sure." Seth tried to reason, if for no other reason than to try and get Roman to relax." Dean in the meantime leaned against a nearby wall just taking it all in. He could have cared less whether Stephanie was pissed at him or not, or whether Jasmine stayed of went. He was being entertained, and that's all that mattered.

Roman paced back and forth running his hands through his hair.

"See, this is why Shane should be running the company." Both Seth and Dean raised an eyebrow wondering just where Roman was going with his last statement. "Stephanie doesn't know shit about this business. She's not one of us. One of the guys. Now she's on a power trip because her little friend went crying too her. There's no room in the WWE for all this fucking drama!"

Dean finally decided he had heard enough and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Roman asked.

"Leaving. The only difference between you and Jasmine right now is she's got an innie and you have an outie."

Roman seethed as Dean sauntered off down the hall.

"Hey man, just cool it. Stephanie isn't going to do shit and she is right. We have been a little hard on Jasmine. Just don't go and do something stupid. Got it?"

As Roman watched Seth leave, he responded under his breath. "Got it."

While Jasmine was getting ready in another part of the arena, she was handed a script for the show. After quickly glancing through the material she sighed in relief that none of her segments included the Shield. Something about them, Roman in particular, intimidated the hell out of her. She wanted to get off to a good start and put last week behind her. The last thing she needed was someone judging her every movement.

"Jasmine, Mr. McMahon is here to see you."

"Oh, okay. Send him in." Jasmine replied to the stagehand. She had assumed it was Vince to go over her segment. But instead she was greeted by the crooked, smug grin of Shane McMahon.

When Shane entered the dressing room he looked Jasmine over. Her skin tight leather pants and low cut tank top was enough to get his mind running wild. He placed a hand in his pocket to control any unwanted erection.

"Can I help you?" Jasmine asked in a way to indicate she did not want to be bothered.

Shane slowly walked toward her. "Steph said you seemed upset. I just wanted to check on you, make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine really. It's nothing." She replied, barely able to make eye contact with the man. The last thing she wanted was the man who had raped her now starting to act like he even cared for her at all. If Shane really had any care, he would have kept his dick in his pants.

Shane moved even closer now as he gently lifted Jasmine's chin with his hand to get her to face him.

"If anyone here gives you a hard time, let me know. You may be my little sister's friend, but you are also like family."

Jasmine could almost feel the bile now sneaking up in her stomach. Did Shane completely forget what he had done to her or was this some sort of sick game? Either way, it was enough to sicken Jasmine.

"I'll see you out there, and don't forget what I said Jasmine." Before Shane left he took one last look at Jasmine's backside when she briefly turned away from him. His urge to fuck her just one more time creeping back up to his consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jasmine somehow managed to get through both her backstage interviews without a hitch which surprised her considering her earlier run-in with Shane nearly had her in tears. But she was becoming a real pro at holding her pain inside. She knew that it was an unhealthy practice, but she had a job to do and would be damned if she let Shane McMahon stop her from at least trying to live a normal life. She would find time to let it all out when she was alone. Tears in the dark were better than tears in the light and for the last few weeks there seemed to be no other way to fall asleep.

Clap, clap, clap.

As Jasmine gathered her bags and began to head back to her hotel, she heard the sound of a loud, methodical clap behind her. As she turned around there was Roman Reigns looking his usual ill-tempered self.

"Well you did it." Roman said with sarcasm once he had Jasmine's complete attention. "Not one single screw up for the night." Roman was still boiling inside from his earlier dressing down by the boss lady Stephanie McMahon. He was warned by Seth not to do anything stupid, but Roman was more suborn than a mule. He refused to let Jasmine get off so easily.

"Not now Roman, I just want to get home." Jasmine replied, hoping he would just go away. But Roman wasn't finished. He would put Jasmine in her place whether she liked it or not.

"What are you going to do Jasmine, go tell on me? Get Stephanie to fight your battles for you?"

Jasmine stopped in her tracks. It was one thing not knowing why Roman didn't like her. Hell, after becoming a model in Europe she had accepted the fact that some people would simply judge her based solely on her looks. But for Roman to insinuate that she needed Stephanie to fight her battles for her was uncalled for and both she and Roman knew it.

"What are you talking about Roman? I've barely spoken to Stephanie since she got back from her honeymoon."

"Whatever. You know what you did." Roman replied, now folding his arms across his chest.

Jasmine dropped her bags and slowly walked over to where Roman was standing. She may have looked like a pushover and at times was very shy, but she would not stand there and take his crap.

"What is it with you Roman? Since day one you've been acting like I am your worst enemy. You don't even know me." She explained to him.

Roman smirked. In his mind he did know her, or at least knew her type.

"I know enough darling. You're a spoiled little Barbie doll who just happens to be best friends with the boss's daughter, and a fuck toy to the boss's son."

As soon as Roman saw the look on Jasmine's face go from strong and stern to shocked and broken, he knew he had gone too far. But his mouth continued to run.

"That's right, I know you fucked Shane McMahon." Jasmine slowly backed away from Roman. Her eyes welling up with tears as her chest tightened. "The guy's a married man and you expect me to feel sorry for you?"

Everything that Jasmine had been holding inside now rushing to the forefront. How could he have known about Shane? All her worst nightmares coming true. Who else knew? As her thoughts swirled, Jasmine's body grew weaker and weaker.

Roman watched unmoved. He had  
obviously struck a nerve in the young woman, but he had no idea just how hard it struck.

"So it is true, you slept with Shane?" He demanded to know. Before it was just hearsay. Now it looked as if Roman was on to something.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, everything Jasmine had been holding in erupted. "You son of a bitch!" She yelled at Roman before going toward him and punching him as hard as she could in the chest. But Roman was a strong man. He simply grabbed her arms, and pulled her close into his body in an attempt to restrain her. This was the last thing he expected from what seemed like such a pampered flower of a woman.

"Jasmine, settle down." He told her as she continued to try and punch at him. Yielding all she had until she finally tired herself out.

"I didn't fuck Shane McMahon!" She yelled at him, tears streaking her face. "He raped me!"

Roman shook his head in slight disbelief as he finally let go of Jasmine. "What did you just say?"

Jasmine calmed herself, all of her energy now spent.

"Shane McMahon raped me." She repeated. "Now please, I'd like to go to my car now."

Roman stared dumbfounded as Jasmine grabbed her bags and made her way out the door as quickly as she could.

Roman lie awake in his hotel room, arms behind his head as he rested on them. He wanted to erase the entire day form his mind, but couldn't. Jasmine's tear burned face and subsequent confession penetrated his every thought. Rape was a pretty serious crime to accuse someone of, much less someone who was supposedly a family friend. None of it made sense to Roman and that is what was bothering him. On one hand you have Shane McMahon. The wealthy son of the man who made professional wrestling a household name. Sure, he had heard that Shane was no angle, but a rapist? The man was married. Add to the fact that he had wannabe divas drooling all over him, he hardly seemed the type that had any trouble getting laid. It was a known fact backstage that both Bella Twins were alternating turns in giving the so called Boy Wonder blow jobs almost weekly. Why in the hell would Shane even need to consider forcing himself on someone when he had all that?

Then there was Jasmine, who Roman knew little to nothing about. Despite his apparent dislike of her, he'd be the first to admit she was smoking hot. Any man could see that. And honestly, he could see why Shane would want to hook up with the woman. If Roman wasn't busy fussing over the validity of her getting a job on Raw, hell, he may have made a pass at her. But the simple fact was that Roman and Jasmine had nothing in common. He was rough around the edges. Jasmine was pristine, pure and polished. There was no way he would even dream of getting involved with a drama filled Barbie doll such as her. And that is ultimately what he would decide to do. As Roman struggled to bring ease to his restless mind, he decided that despite what Jasmine had confessed, it was between her and Shane. He had nothing to do with it, and didn't want the added drama in his life. Seth was right, he should never have confronted Jasmine in the first place. Now he knew more than he ever wanted to know before.

Going forward, Roman would simply ignore everything. Go about his business and focus on his ultimate goal. To become the WWE Champion. That was all he cared about. Not Jasmine and her petty little drama.

As Roman shifted his body to the side, trying to find a comfortable position, his mind was satisfied with his new found focus. Jasmine was a big girl, she could fight her battles all on her own. Let Stephanie deal with it since Jasmine apparently enjoyed running to her for every little thing. Roman had wasted enough time worrying about Jasmine and HER problems. It was time he worry about himself.

So with that, Roman gently closed his eyes. The burden of care now moving from his mind and into the dark alcoves of the night.

**A/N:** Hi all, just wanted to take a second to thank you all for supporting this story. I have not written in a long time and was not sure how things would go. I love hearing your feedback so please keep it coming and thank you again for taking the time to read and leave reviews. You all rock!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ** If you didn't hate Shane McMahon already, you will most likely hate him now after this chapter. It's just too easy to make Shane a total creep. He's a fun and natural villan to write, but that's just me I guess. Anyway, enjoy and I would love to hear your feedback. It's a guilty pleasure! : )

Chapter 11

Roman stared at the barbells in front of him and took a deep breath. Finally a day off and a chance to work out in the gym for more than just an hour. It was not unusual for Roman to lift weights for more than three hours at a time. But with his WWE schedule, and all the publicity he had been scheduled for over the last year, those three hours had been knocked down to just one. If there was any time the man needed a good, hard work out to get things off his mind, it was now.

Dean grabbed a water and walked over to his Shield partner to take a break between reps. His hair wet with sweat and a towel draped around his neck. He watched as Roman counted to ten and then carefully placed the barbell back in its upright position on the weight machine.

"So you still pissed at the new broad?" Dean asked nonchalantly.

Roman sat up and began to wipe his face. Sweat glistening on his well-toned arms.

"What broad?"

"Jasmine. The only broad that seems to get you all worked up." Dean replied, finding the big man's oblivion humorous.

Roman grabbed a drink of water, stalling for time before responding. There was no way he would confess to Dean about what went down between he and Jasmine.

"Nah man. I could care less about that girl." Roman stated flatly.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really. So you're fine with her running to Stephanie the way she did?"

"I admit I was mad at first, but I'm over it now. Like I said, I could care less about that girl."

A short silence crept between the two Shield members. Each one with their minds stirring. Roman wanted to not care about Jasmine. But ever since their confrontation he could not get her out of his mind. Time and again he had reasoned to himself that her problems were none of his business. What could he do about it anyway?

Dean stood up towering over Roman and smiled.

"Good to hear. For a while there I thought you were falling for the little slut."

Although Roman wanted to ignore the comment from Dean, something inside him felt the need to defend Jasmine at that moment. He stood up, now nose to nose with Dean.

"What did you call her?"

Dean smirked. A natural reaction for him when he was feeling uncomfortable with the situation. Being cocky was the only way he knew how to take on confrontation.

"Whoa man, don't get your panties in a bunch. I called her a slut. Chill out."

Roman thought for a moment and then finally stepped down. His eyes still boring a hole through Dean's.

Dean shook his head. "Did you forget? The girl fucked Shane McMahon."

"How do you know she had a choice?" Roman asked before even thinking about it.

"What? Whoa, wait a second. Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Dean asked, now completely thinking that Roman had lost his mind. One minute Roman was hating on Jasmine as if she had pissed in his Wheaties, the next minute he was saying how much he could care less about her, and now? Now he was coming to the girl's defense as if she was some kind on saint.

Roman knew he had said too much and hoped that Dean would simply think he was messing with him. Quickly he sat back down on the workout bench for another rep on the weights as if he had said nothing at all.

"Yeah, lift those weights buddy." Dean said scratching the back of his head before he turned to leave. "Maybe it will clear out that fucked up head of yours."

While Shane lie awake in his bed, his wife Marissa snuggled up next to him. Growing up, Marissa was the only girl he had dated. He simply was not interested in the type of commitment that came with dating. He wanted to be with whom he wanted, when he wanted. But after years of fooling around he decided that Marissa would be the one he would marry. Like his own family, her family had money, and lots of it. Marrying Marissa was safe. She demanded no prenup and she was great in bed. What more could he want? And even though the first year of their marriage Shane had somehow managed to sleep with only her, he had gotten restless. It was simply too easy to get away with cheating on her almost on a weekly basis. So when he had decided to fuck longtime family friend Jasmine Newhouse, there was not a shred of regret or guilt. Quite the opposite, it left him wanting more. It was simply a matter of finding the right moment.

"You are so beautiful Marissa." Shane whispered to his wife. Just thinking about Jasmine got him hard.

Marissa smiled wide at Shane. God how she would get lost in his puppy dog looking brown eyes. The sincerity in which he spoke those words had her convinced that she was the only woman he had ever desired.

"I love you Shane." She whispered back before she descended on his lips. Shane adjusted his body so he could maneuver Marissa between his legs. Soon, after their lips separated, he feathered her with kisses down her neck until he reached her breasts. Marissa was like putty in his hands when he made love to her and Shane knew it. She would do anything he desired.

"I want you to take me in your mouth." He told her. Early on in their marriage, Marissa was hesitant to go down low on him. That just was not her style. But soon her fear that he would get it somewhere else kicked in and before she knew it, she was giving it to him whenever he desired it. A small sacrifice to pay to keep a McMahon happy.

Slowly Marissa made her way under the covers toward Shane's groin. Shane groaned in anticipation as Marissa removed his boxers. While Marissa took Shane in to her mouth, Shane imagined it was Jasmine pleasuring him like a pro. It would be enough to satisfy him until he could have Jasmine again for real.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jasmine chewed nervously at the end of one of her well-manicured finger nails as she waited for Stephanie to pick up her cell phone. She wanted to talk to Stephanie before her next Raw assignment, but getting a hold of the woman had been more difficult than Jasmine had expected.

"This is Stephanie."

Finally! Jasmine thought to herself. But now that she actually had Stephanie on the line, she was even more nervous over what she was about to say.

"Hey Steph, its Jaz. Do you have a second?"

"For you, of course, what's on your mind?"

Jasmine took a deep breath, there was no telling how what she was about to say would go.

"Well, I have been doing a lot of thinking and I think it's best if I move back to London."

Although Jasmine knew she was blowing the opportunity of a lifetime by quitting her job with the WWE, she felt that moving back to London would be best for everyone. Running into Shane and her unexpected confession to Roman didn't help matters much either.

"What?" Stephanie replied. "Does this have anything to do with The Shield, because if they are still causing problems for you I swear to…"

"No, no, it's not them Stephanie." Jasmine interjected before Stephanie totally flew off the handle. "It's not them at all. It's nobody. It's just me."

Stephanie took a deep breath. The last thing she wanted Jasmine to do was to throw away a great career and opportunity for no apparent reason. It just made no sense to her. Maybe she just needed a little pep talk. Working on Raw was a very demanding thing to do. Jasmine wasn't the first one to break under the pressure and wouldn't be the last. Hell, the only thing that kept Stephanie going at times was Paul and her passion for the business.

"Listen Jaz, come to my office tomorrow for one more Raw. We're filming in Hartford so you won't have to travel. No pressure. If after we meet you decide to still leave, then so be it. I won't make you stay."

Jasmine thought for a moment. In reality she just wanted to leave as soon as possible. But this was Stephanie, she at least owned her a face to face for everything she had done for her.

"Okay, I will meet you tomorrow before Raw." Jasmine agreed, leaving Stephanie with a smile on the other end of the phone.

The next day Jasmine arrived at the arena in Hartford Connecticut fully expecting to tell Stephanie that she was leaving and there would be no changing her mind.

She knocked gently on the door of the office Stephanie was using for the night and heard her ask Jasmine to come in. Jasmine took a deep breath, determined to be as strong as possible and not be persuaded by her friend to stay no matter what the consequence. There was just no way Jasmine felt she could handle herself around Shane and now Roman any longer. She felt as if sooner or later everything would be revealed and she wasn't ready for the world to know she was a victim.

Once Jasmine was ready she opened the door and confidently strode in. In front of her was Stephanie seated behind a desk working on a laptop. And seated next to her was the last person she expected to see…Shane McMahon.

Almost immediately all of Jasmine's confidence left her and slid right back out the door.

"Hey Jasmine, come in." Stephanie got up from behind her desk and gave Jasmine her usual greeting. A hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Please, have a seat." She offered.

Jasmine moved to a vacated seat positioned next to where Shane was seated. She could feel his eyes moving up and down her body as if she were more an object than an old family friend.

"I hope you don't mind but I asked Shane to join us. We're all family and if I can't talk you into staying, then I was hoping he could."

Although Stephanie was well aware that the crush Jasmine had on Shane as they were growing up was probably no longer relevant, she did hope that perhaps her brother could spark her desire to stay.

Jasmine glanced over at Shane would sat in his chair with a concerned look on his face. The puppy dog look that once brought Jasmine to her knees, now disgusted her. Ever since that day at the McMahon mansion, when Shane had raped her, she could see right through his every facial expression. She cursed herself for not seeing it before. The man was as pompous as could be and had no shame for anything.

'So tell us Jasmine, why the sudden decision to leave?" Stephanie asked, truly wanting to know what motivated her friend's decision. Stephanie loved having Jasmine back in the States and working on Raw. Because of her last name and position in her father's company, it was very difficult for Stephanie to make friends. Especially ones she could trust. Jasmine was one of them and she wanted to make sure that Jasmine was making the right decision for the right reasons.

"Well, I." Jasmine started, struggling to find the right words. She could feel her palms sweating. "I miss my life back in London."

"But your friends are here, your family is here." Stephanie reasoned. She was very stubborn, maybe too stubborn for her own good. Something in Jasmine's sudden decision just did not sit right with her. She knew there was something more and was determined to find out what it was.

Jasmine hated lying to Stephanie. In her head she was begging Stephanie to let the issue drop. How she wished she could tell her the truth. But she refused.

"Stephanie please, I love you but you just have to trust me that this is for the best." Jasmine pleased.

"Oh honey, whatever it is, I can help you. I need you here Jasmine, you're the only friend I have." Stephanie confessed almost tearfully, and it was these words that brought Jasmine to tears.

"Steph, I just…." Suddenly Jasmine got up from her chair and scurried out the door.

Stephanie watched her leave, the sadness written all over her face. She had hoped to convince her friend to stay, not make her feel worse. It was then that Stephanie knew something more was going on with Jasmine than simple homesickness for London.

"Listen, I'll go talk to her." Shane told Stephanie trying to console her as he left to go find Jasmine. Deep down though he was amused by the whole thing. He really didn't give a damn is Jasmine left or stayed. He simply wanted one more fuck before she went on her way.

Jasmine had hoped to leave the building as quickly as possible, but as more and more Superstars arrived to the arena, the more she was delayed.

"Jasmine." Seth called out while Jasmine simply walked right by him. It was obvious she was upset. "Wait up."

When Seth finally caught up with her Jasmine turned to him as if nothing was wrong. "You okay?" he as ask.

"I'm fine, just in a hurry." Jasmine replied abruptly and turned on her heels to leave. Seth watched her go shaking his head.

It wasn't long after she had left Stephanie's office that Shane caught up with her.

"Jasmine wait." Jasmine recognized the voice almost immediately.

"No Shane." She said, not bothering to turn and face him as she kept on walking.

"Jasmine I said wait." Shane stated again, now pulling her arm to force her to stop. A hint of frustration at her disobedience showing in his actions.

When Jasmine turned to face him he let go of her arm, then straightened his tie to recompose himself.

"We need to talk." Shane insisted.

"There's nothing to discuss Shane, I'm leaving." Jasmine turned to leave again, but again, Shane stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Listen. I think you owe Stephanie a decent explanation before you just go running away like that." Shane's intentions were obvious, he wanted Jasmine to feel guilty.

Jasmine laughed to herself. She wanted to cry, but laughter at Shane's blatant audacity seemed more appropriate.

"An explanation? Why don't you explain it to her Shane?" Jasmine said defiantly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You fucking know what I'm talking about Shane. How am I supposed to work here when the man who raped me at his sister's wedding is walking around as if nothing ever happened?"

Although Jasmine's voice was controlled, it seethed with anger. A part of her felt some relief in finally forcing Shane to acknowledge what he had done to her.

"Listen to me Jasmine." Shane grabbed Jasmine forcefully by the arm, yanking her slightly against him as he looked around to make sure no one was watching. "You've been following me around like a pitiful little puppy dog for years. How dare you accuse me of something like that. You wanted it and you know it."

Shane's hand squeezed tighter as the words spilled from his mouth. A flash of guilt revisiting Jasmine. There was still that small part of her that wondered if maybe this was all her fault.

As for Shane, the last thing he needed was Jasmine telling people how he raped her.

"Now." Shane's voice was now calm as he sensed that he had now gotten into Jasmine's head effectively. "Stop all this dramatic bullshit. You and I both know that Stephanie won't give up until she knows what your fucking problem is. I would suggest you stick around Jasmine, at least until you start acting normal again." Shane moved in closer toward Jasmine's right ear. His warm breath sending chills down Jasmine's back. "You don't want her finding out how you fucked a married man now do you?"

Jasmine's eyes widened as Shane's intentions became clear. He wanted Jasmine to ease Stephanie's curiosity. If she didn't, he would simply tell her that it was Jasmine that came on to him the night she was raped. The news would surely destroy their friendship.

Unbeknownst to both Shane and Jasmine, a few feet away Roman watched the two together. He saw Shane grab Jasmine and noticed it wasn't just any grab, there was force behind it. His heart urged him to walk over there and pound Shane's face in to the wall, but he stayed back. But only for a second.

"Excuse me Shane, I need a word with Jasmine." Roman's deep, powerful voice drew both Shane's and Jasmine's attention. Shane moved away from Jasmine as a smirk formed on his lips. He was confident he got his point across to Jasmine load and clear.

"Sure, she's all yours." Shane replied. He then turned to Jasmine with an arrogant knowing wink before he left. "I'll tell Stephanie you decided to stay."

**A/N:** Keep those reviews coming, I love hearing what you all have to say. It definitely keeps me motivated!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"So what was that all about?" Roman asked, still not showing too much expression in his face.

"It was nothing." Jasmine replied, resisting the urge to have yet another emotional breakdown in front of him.

"You sure about that?"

Although Roman had tried to convince himself that Jasmine's issues were none of his concern, it was obvious just how shaken up she had been after her altercation with Shane. He wasn't totally convinced yet that Shane had actually raped Jasmine, but he was certain that the man had some sort of hold on her. Maybe it was the "savior complex" within him, but Roman was now starting to feel something for Jasmine. At this point though he wasn't sure if it was pity or something else.

Jasmine had been holding in so much for so long she needed someone, anyone to lean on. Even if it was a man she hardly knew.

"No." She replied. She had already told Roman how Shane had raped her. At this point, there was nothing she could tell the man that would surprise him. Whether he cared about her or not, talking to Roman was safe. He was not a gossip monger like some of the other Superstars and the less he cared about Jasmine, the better. Jasmine wanted no sympathy, and based on the way Roman had treated her in the past, she wasn't getting it from him.

"Listen, I know it's none of my business, but I think I'd be best to avoid Shane as much as possible." Roman suggested. He knew he was stating the obvious and felt like a complete turd after saying it. On top of that, he cursed himself for even remotely acting like he cared.

Although Roman was pretty good at hiding his true emotions, Jasmine could sense that even offering a small bit of assistance was difficult for him. Especially after the way he had treated her early on. As Jasmine stared up at Roman who was now looking to the ground and rubbing the back of his neck, she couldn't help but to smile. In that moment she found Roman to be….cute. But she would never admit it.

"Thanks. Believe me, I'd love too."

Now started the awkward silence. Something was growing between the two but neither wanted to admit it. Roman was in no hurry to have his heart broken again, and Jasmine was in no hurry to be taken advantage of by another man.

"Yeah, well good luck with that." Roman replied in his best attempt to make sure Jasmine understood that in no way shape or form did he even remotely care for her. He was lying to himself of course, but being a hard ass was the only way he knew how to not get emotionally attached.

As soon as Roman turned to leave, Jasmine called out to him.

"You haven't told anyone have you?" She asked. Roman turned to her knowing exactly what she was referring too.

"No. Your secret's safe with me."

Just before Roman turned to leave again Jasmine gave him a knowing smile. She knew she could trust him.

In return, Roman delivered Jasmine a half smile back. It wasn't much, just enough to let her know that he would have her back. And that he would, he would deliver a message to Shane personally just to let him know that Jasmine had allies if she needed them. Whether she knew it or not.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Roman waited patiently for Shane to finish whatever "important" business matters he was carrying on with on his cell phone. Shane's arrogant New England accented voice agitated the up and coming Superstar to no end. Of course, he was more agitated than usual. After hearing Jasmine's confession he was beginning to see more and more through Vince's self-entitled son. Rapist or not, Shane McMahon was a prick. Simple as that.

As soon as Shane's call had ended Roman approached the little fuck.

"Hey Shane you have a second?" He asked, his deep voice controlled and even.

Shane glanced at his watch. He was a busy man and had no time for non-main event talent. On the other hand, Roman Reigns was part of The Shield, one of the more popular stables in the WWE. He'd spare him a minute, but no longer.

"Sure man, what's up?" He asked. His tone mimicking a two-faced politician. It annoyed the fuck out of Roman.

"I just finished talking to Jasmine Newhouse, she seemed pretty upset. Any idea what happened?"

Although by his looks, many people who did not know Roman would assume he was nothing but a muscle head. All brawn, no brains. On the contrary he was actually one of the more intellectual Superstars of the bunch. He was knowledgeable about many things beyond wrestling and his travels all over the world had made him more dignified than most.

Of course Roman knew what was wrong with Jasmine, but he wanted to hear it directly from Shane. It was more of a test than anything.

"No idea. Why don't you ask her yourself?" Shane suggested. Of course he knew what was wrong with the ex-model from London.

"See, that's the problem, I did ask her, but she acted like nothing was wrong." Roman continued. He could tell he was starting to get under Shane's skin.

"Listen Roman, why don't you go ask Stephanie. Okay?"

Roman folded his arms across his chest. He imagined just how good it would feel to give Shane the spear of a lifetime. But he resisted. That of course would be career suicide.

"Because you were the last one she was with when I talked to her."

"So."

"So you sure you have no idea what's wrong with her?" Roman asked again.

A smirk formed on Shane's lips. There was no way he was playing this game. He found it quite amusing that Roman was developing a "thing" for Jasmine.

"Listen, for the last time I have no idea what her problem is. Now I'd suggest you worry less about Jasmine Newhouse and more about your next segment. Capisce?" Shane replied arrogantly before turning to leave. Not waiting for Roman to respond.

"Capisce asshole."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Shortly after the completion of Raw, the Shield boys showered and prepared to head out for some drinks and a late night snack. Roman had his hair tied back in a ponytail and a black button up collared shirt to match his dark completion. As Seth and Dean made their way to the exit, Roman paused for a moment as he caught a glimpse of Jasmine collecting her things.

Since softening his opinion of the ex-model from London, Roman started noticing things about her that he had never cared to notice before. In particular was her beauty. She wasn't like a lot of women he had come to know in the wrestling industry. She was beautiful but it was all natural. He swore she could wear no make-up at all and still look amazing. She also wasn't built like a typical model either. She was thin but not frail. She was curvy but not playboy curvy. She was the kind of woman that Roman could imagine himself with had he decided he wanted to actually invest in a relationship.

"Hey man you coming?" Dean called out as he noticed Roman was not following him and Seth out the door.

"Yes. Go ahead, I'll be there in a few."

As Seth and Dean exited the building, Roman took a deep breath and made his way toward Jasmine. After all that she had been through with Shane that day, he figured she could use a drink or two.

"You wanna get a burger or something?" Roman asked, startling the young backstage interviewer for Raw.

Roman had tried to sound as informal as possible, hoping that the question did not come off as if he was asking for a date.

When Jasmine turned to look up at the Samoan Superstar she was taken aback. She'd never seen Roman looking so….cleaned up. Not that he was a slob, but she had only seen him in his ring attire with his dark locks falling all around his face.

"Uh, sure. A little food would be great." Jasmine replied bringing a crooked smile to Roman's face.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

When Jasmine and Roman arrived at the bar/restaurant, most of the other Superstars were already there.

Standing at the bar waiting for a drink was Dean Ambrose. He turned to see his Shield member buddy walk through the door, but had to do a double take when he realized who followed him.

"What the?" He said to himself and glared at the two as they headed toward a group that included Seth and Phil Brooks.

As soon as the bartender handed Dean his drink he laid his money down on the bar and then made a b-line toward Roman.

When he arrived he looked Jasmine up and down. There was no hiding that he had been wanting to get in her pants the day she arrived to Raw, but of course she made it very clear she wanted to have nothing to do with him. Did it hurt his ego? Sure. But he had moved on. That was until now. It was one thing to be turned down, but to be turned down because you've been cock blocked by one of your boys was another thing. As far as Dean knew, Roman couldn't stand Jasmine. To him she was nothing but a superficial Barbie doll. Now it seemed that the two were getting closer and closer with every passing week. But that wasn't part of "the plan".

"Hey buddy what's up?" Dean nodded to Roman once he got the big man's attention.

"What's up?" Roman replied nonchalantly and then continued on with his conversation with the others. Dean stared a hole right through Roman without him knowing. Something about Roman and Jasmine there together didn't sit well with Dean. It was almost as if the WWE Superstars were a secret society and if you've never stepped foot into a ring, or taken any sort of bump at all, you were simply an unwanted guest.

Jasmine in the meantime felt just as awkward as Dean did, but in a different way. She didn't consider herself a WWE Diva, nor did she look like one. So between her and the Superstars gathered that night, she definitely had nothing in common with any of them. Roman though knew that Jasmine might feel somewhat uncomfortable so after a little small talk, he pulled Jasmine away so the two of them could sit together away from the others.

"So uh, what do you want to drink?" Roman asked in a gruff voice. Sitting there alone face to face with Jasmine was suddenly making him more uncomfortable than expected. Everything he wanted to say, he read into and retracted, hoping not to come off like a man who actually wanted to get to know the woman before him.

"A glass of white wine would be nice." Jasmine replied. The request brought a smirk to Roman's face.

"What's so amusing over there?" She asked, noticing the crooked lips plastered on Roman's face.

"Nothing, it's just that, that's exactly what I thought you'd want. You know because isn't that what high class fashion models are supposed to drink?" Roman replied teasingly.

"Well Mr. Reigns, I think you have me all wrong." Jasmine waved the server over to their table.

"Give me a rum and coke, and the gentleman here will have a Bud light." Jasmine ordered. As soon as the server was gone, she smiled over at Roman.

"A Bud light?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, isn't that what all you 'wrasslers' drink?" She asked with a huge grin.

"Well, well, well." Soon the two were interrupted as Dean pulled up a chair, spun it around a sat down with the back straddled between his legs. "What brings you here Ms. Newhouse?"

Roman rolled his eyes. To him, Dean and Seth were his brothers, but that didn't mean that every once in a while one of them would get on his nerves. Now was not the time to be interrupted.

"I invited her." Roman replied defensively, cutting Jasmine off before she could answer.

"Oh really? Is his a date or something?" If there was one thing Dean loved doing, it was causing trouble and getting under people's skin. And right now he was doing both exceptionally well.

"No. I was hungry, Roman offered to give me a ride." Jasmine replied, hoping to deflect any more questions from the famed ex-Indy circuit wrestler.

"He did huh?" Dean replied, glancing over at his friend. Yep, Roman was moving in on Jasmine and Dean didn't like it one bit. "So how does Shane feel about that?"

And that was all it took as Roman erupted from his chair and punched Dean square in the jaw, sending him backwards onto the floor.

"You fuckin' asshole!" Roman screamed at who he thought was his friend.

Roman was aware of the rumors, that Jasmine had slept with Shane, but he also knew there was more to it. Dean bringing it up again at that moment was personal. For whatever reason, Dean wanted to hurt Jasmine.

As Seth, Phil and some of the others rushed over to Dean and Roman to find out what the hell was going on, Roman turned to Jasmine.

"You okay?" He asked. But she wasn't okay. Somehow she knew that going out to have a little fun would never work. She would always being a victim, and the night Shane raped her would always come to follow her.

Now completely embarrassed and reminded of her nightmare, Jasmine wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of there and hide away alone in the dark. She grabbed her purse and rushed out the door, not able to speak and even offer Roman a reply.

"Jasmine, wait!" Roman called out to her. "Fuck." He said to himself as he hurried out the door to follow her, but it was too late. She had already jumped in one of the many waiting cabs outside the bar and left.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Roman cursed himself for caring so much. He needed to talk to Jasmine but had no way to get in contact with her. There was always Raw, but he wondered with everything that had happened if she would even show up. He wouldn't blame her a bit for leaving and suddenly wondered why she had even stayed for as long as she had in the first place. Then is dawned on him. Shane McMahon had some sort of hold on her. The Samoan Superstar paced the floor of his apartment. His wheels spinning. He never wanted to be any part of this drama, yet here he was, drawn to it by the growing feelings inside of him for Jasmine.

Finally Roman put it all together. Shane had to be threatening Jasmine somehow to make her stay, but why. Surely Shane would have more to lose than Jasmine if the truth came out. But then there was one key element that Roman was forgetting. Stephanie. If Stephanie found about what her brother had done to her best friend, who's side would she take? Shane of course would manipulate the whole truth and argue that it was Jasmine that came on to him. Poor Shane O Mac just couldn't keep his dick in his pants. Jasmine would be there left holding the baggage, and labelled a home wrecker and slut.

"Damn it!" Roman shouted to himself as he punched the nearest wall.

If Roman had his choice, he would go to Shane and beat him within a second of his life, and tell the world what a super-sized piece of shit he truly is, but that wasn't the answer.

Still pacing the floor, Roman picked up his cell phone.

"Titan Towers, how may I direct your call?"

"Stephanie McMahon please."

"Hold one moment."

Roman knew he had to get in touch with Jasmine. First and foremost to apologize to her for his dickhead friend Dean's behavior and second to, well, he wasn't exactly sure. But he wanted to be with her at this very moment. It was driving him insane.

"Stephanie McMahon's office."

"Hi this is Roman Reigns, I need to talk to Stephanie."

"Okay, one moment please."

Unfortunately for Roman he did not have a direct line to his boss like the Cena's and the Punk's of the WWE. He hoped that would one day change, but for now he would have to hope that going through the corporate office would help him get in touch with her.

After what felt like ten minutes or more, Stephanie picked up the line.

"This is Stephanie."

"Hi Stephanie, it's Roman. I need to get in touch with Jasmine."

Stephanie raised an eyebrow wondering why someone like Roman Reigns would need to talk to her friend.

"Roman, she's scheduled to be at Raw this coming Monday. Why don't you just talk to her then?"

"I can't damn it!" Roman's frustration now coming through loud and clear, enough to put Stephanie on edge as well.

"Roman listen, I don't know what this is all about but you better have a damn good reason for talking to me like that." Stephanie replied, trying to remind Roman that she was still his boss.

"Stephanie please, I just need to talk to her. I know we got off to a rocky start when she first arrived, but I really care for that girl." And there it was. Roman had finally admitted out loud how he felt about miss Jasmine Newhouse.

Although Stephanie was taken back a bit by Roman's confession, she could sense the sincerity in Roman's voice.

"Is she in trouble?"

"No, I just need to talk to her. It's personal. Just trust me on this okay?" His deep voice now pleading.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Across the hallway in another office next to Stephanie's, Dean Ambrose waited for Shane's assistant to escort him inside.

"Mr. Ambrose, Mr. McMahon will be right with you. He is finishing up with another appointment."

Dean slouched back in his chair, waiting for the boss's well-to-do son to invite him in for an impromptu appointment at the request of Dean himself.

Dean of course was still sporting a small bruise on his jaw, the result of Roman's fist hitting his face. Having wrestled in the indies for so long Dean was used to a little physical punishment, but he would be the first to admit that Roman had fists of steel.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, the door to Shane's office finally opened and out sauntered Summer Rae. When she caught a glimpse of Dean sitting there waiting to come in, she gave him a warning glare as if to say, "not a word of this." Dean smirked at the blond diva as she passed him.

"You can go in now." Shane's assistant told him.

When Dean entered the office he saw Shane straightening his tie and then sitting back behind his desk.

"Nice office." Dean stated in his signature gruff voice as he looked around.

"Thanks." Shane replied, not really in the mood for small talk. "So what's up?" He asked showing him a seat.

"Well, I think we have a problem."

Shane lifted an eyebrow. "We?"

"Well, more specifically The Shield. And it has to do with Jasmine Newhouse."

As soon as Dean mentioned Jasmine's name, Shane straightened up in his chair. Suddenly more interested in what Dean had to say.

"Okay, what about Jasmine?"

Dean was seething with jealousy over what he witnessed between Roman and Jasmine at the bar the other night. Going to Shane was the only way he knew to put a stop to it. As far as he was concerned, Roman had forgotten all about the code "Bros before hos" and Dean wanted to make sure whatever was going on between them went no further.

"She's got Roman pussy whipped." Dean replied blatantly, never one to mince words.

Shane smirked uncomfortably at Dean's candor. To be honest he didn't give a rat's ass about Roman or Jasmine's personal lives. If they wanted to fuck, who was he to stand in their way? It's not like two Superstars getting together has never happened before. John Cena, Phil Brooks, Dave Batista have all been around the block when it came to having relationships with a diva or two. On the other hand, Shane found it quite amusing that Jasmine would even consider a man like Roman. To Shane, Roman was unrefined and much too rough around the edges for the McMahon family friend.

"Okay Dean, so what do you want me to do about it?" Shane asked.

"Talk to Jasmine. You know as well as I do that her being with Roman will only be a distraction. He's already got his head up his ass half the time over this woman. It's getting to be too hard to work with the guy."

Shane leaned back in his chair and contemplated. Yes, he would talk to Jasmine. What better excuse to get her alone for round two. As far as Shane was concerned, he could fuck Jasmine any time he desired with no fear of his wife's knowledge, thanks to Jasmine's worry of it getting back to Stephanie.

Shane leaned forward, his left hand moving toward his groin for a quick adjustment as he felt his manhood grow with anticipation.

"Alright Dean, I'll talk to Jasmine. But I can't guarantee anything."

Dean got up from his chair with a crooked smile on his lips and extended his hand to Shane's. Little did he know of the kind of consequence his actions might have.

**A/N: Just wanted to say thank you again to all who are reading and who have left reviews. Your feedback makes my day and I love hearing from you! I also want to say that I personally LOVE Dean Ambrose, but at the same time he is very easy to write as a jerk. Haven't decided yet if he will stay that way. There may be hope for him, OR he may just continue on in his asshole ways. : )**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jasmine hurried out of the shower and grabbed a towel as soon as she heard her cell phone ring. The caller ID listed "unknown caller" on her IPhone. Jasmine had made a habit of never answering calls she didn't recognize, so immediately she hit "reject" and then laid her phone back on the bedside table. If it was important, the caller would leave a message and she would check it later.

Jasmine headed back into the bathroom to finish drying herself off. Seconds later she again heard her phone ring. She walked back toward the bed stand and picked up the phone. Again, "unknown caller". This time she decided to answer for fear that someone may have had an emergency.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jasmine, it's Roman." Roman's husky voice immediately recognizable.

"Roman?" Jasmine replied. Not expecting to hear from the WWE Superstar

"Yes. I uh just wanted to make sure you were okay after last Monday."

Truth be told, Jasmine was not okay. She no longer wanted to deal with the reminder of being raped or the fact that it now seemed rumors were spreading regarding her true relationship with Shane. Guilt continued to haunt her. She felt dirty. And Dean's outward interrogation echoed the paranoid whispers of what she heard others say in her head.

"I know what people are saying Roman." Jasmine confessed. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't listen to Dean. He has no idea what he's talking about." Roman tried to reassure her although he knew it was pointless.

"People think I slept with Shane don't they." Jasmine suspected, but wanted to hear the truth.

"Nobody that means anything believes it Jasmine. I mean Shane's rumored to have slept with a different woman almost every month. They're just rumors."

She knew it. It was Shane himself that had probably started them simply to cover his ass if and when the truth did come out. Jasmine felt more defeated than ever. She wanted so badly to leave, but doing so would ultimately destroy her relationship with Stephanie and cause more pain not just to herself, but to those people she truly cared about. The McMahon family had been so good to her. Like a second family. All of that was now in jeopardy of being taken away. All because Shane McMahon decided take sexual liberties with the shy, gawky family friend turned well-formed stunning model from London.

"Jasmine, talk to me. Are you still there?" Roman asked on the other end after seconds of awkward silence went by.

Gathering herself, Jasmine responded. "I'm here."

"I want to see you Jasmine." Roman confessed. He wanted to personally make sure she was okay and let her know that she did have someone on her side. At the same time he also wanted to hold her in his arms. His attraction for her was growing by the day.

"I can't Roman. I just want to be alone. I will see you on Monday okay? I'm sorry." And with that Jasmine hung up the phone to leave Roman once again frustrated and filled with concern.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Roman arrived to Raw, the first thing on his mind was to find Jasmine. But those plans were intercepted when Dean Ambrose showed up.

"Hey man, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the other night. I was totally out of line."

In Dean's mind Shane would be taking care of the little problem between Jasmine and Roman, so there was really no need to harbor any hard feelings toward Roman after being knocked down on his ass. No longer would the fact that Jasmine had rejected him, yet seemed to be attracted to Roman, be shoved in his face.

Roman looked at Dean suspiciously. He knew the man was up to something, but the simple fact remained that the two would have to work together whether he liked it or not. With Dean extending a hand, Roman decided to shake it.

"Hey guys, let's go. We're up first." Seth announced.

When The Shield arrived backstage for their promo, Roman noticed almost immediately that Jasmine was nowhere to be found. Filling in for her instead was Justin Roberts.

"Where's Jasmine?"

"Shane McMahon needed to see her. They asked me to fill in." Justin replied.

Roman was furious. What in the hell would Shane want with Jasmine? The last thing he was in the mood for now was an on air promo.

"I gotta find Jasmine." Roman said before turning to leave, but Seth was able to stop him.

"Dude, you can't leave now, we've got promo, Vince will have your ass if you leave now."

"On in ten, nine, eight…."

"Damn it." Roman cursed causing a smirk to form on Dean's lips. He knew exactly why Jasmine had been called away and was glad to hear that Shane was following through on his promise.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In another part of the arena, Shane found Jasmine just finishing with make-up.

"Hello ladies." Shane greeted with his usual charm. "Jasmine, a moment please."

"But I'm on in five minutes." Jasmine replied.

"Not right now. Justin will fill in for you. We need to talk." Shane gently pulled Jasmine from her make-up chair to get her to follow him, all the while maintaining a friendly smile on his face with the team of make-up people surrounding her. "Excuse us ladies."

As Shane escorted Jasmine through the hallways to a private location he held a hand on her lower back to ensure she kept up with him.

"Shane, you mind telling me what this is all about?" Jasmine asked.

"Step inside Jasmine."

Shane opened a door to a nearby office like room where Vince and others had been working in preparation for the show. Shane knew the place would be unoccupied and available to talk privately with Jasmine, without any distraction.

Jasmine walked in, staying close to the door. There was a time in her life when she had trusted Shane, but not any longer. He stole that trust the night he raped her.

Shane laughed to himself. He could sense how uncomfortable Jasmine was with him. Of course, he had always made her nervous. But what once was nervousness out of school girl adoration was now nervousness out of fear. Shane was too egocentric to differentiate the two.

"You look nervous." Shane stated with fake concern.

Jasmine realized the man could see right through her and recognized now was not the time to look like a scared little child. She had to prove to Shane that she was not the same love struck little girl he grew to know, but a woman who would stand her ground, sober and strong.

"I'm fine, just wondering what you need to talk to me about."

"Well I'm here as a friend. To clue you in on a few things." Jasmine raised an eyebrow as Shane continued. "First and foremost, about getting involved with the male Superstars."

"What? Shane, what are you talking about?"

"Listen Jaz, I could care less who you spread your legs for, just be careful. There are a lot of guys around here who would take advantage of a girl like you."

Jasmine's eyes went wide. The fact that Shane was accusing her of "spreading her legs" for various men on the Raw roster made her want to vomit.

"Shane, what kind of game are you playing? Is this your sick way of setting me up?" Jasmine questioned.

"Setting you up? Jaz, I'm simply trying to give you some advice. As a friend." Shane replied sporting a surprised look on his face to portray his innocence.

"Bullshit Shane! You're afraid that I'll tell someone what you did to me."

The look on Shane's face was now starting to harden as he lowered his head and shook it in disappointment. "Not that again Jasmine. You and I both know what happened was consensual."

"I'm not going to stay here and take this from you Shane. Haven't you done enough?" Jasmine asked as she turned to leave, on the verge of tears.

"Hold on now sweetheart." Shane replied as he grabbed hold of Jasmine's arm. "You're right. What I did was wrong." Shane admitted to the surprise of Jasmine. Then he continued. "I should have fucked you when you were sober."

Shane went in to lick the side of Jasmine's neck, but she immediately pushed him away. His hand still held on to her arm as he pulled her back toward him.

"Stop acting like this Jasmine." He demanded and now this time wrapped his other hand around her waist, pinning her against his body.

Jasmine pushed at his chest with her hands but he was too strong. Her mind raced as she told herself that she needed to do whatever it took to avoid another assault. As Shane carried on, now pinning Jasmine against the wall with her hands raised above her head, Jasmine pleaded with him.

"Shane, wait, please." But Shane was moving too fast, his lips now suckling at her neck once again. "I'll do what you want, just not like this." She said in a loud and desperate voice.

This got Shane's attention immediately as he stopped what he was doing and looked down at Jasmine. A smirk slowing forming on his hungry lips. It was all he needed to hear from the woman he anxiously wanted to fuck a second time.

Once he sensed that Jasmine would not run, Shane let go of her arms and let them drop next to her side.

"Now that's better." He stood there looking at her. "Your move." Shane ordered. His smile now much wider as he waited for Jasmine to make the first move in what Shane figured would be a much better fuck than the last time.

Taking a deep breath in, determined to not show fear, Jasmine composed herself. With Shane standing only inches away she smiled up at him and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck to lower his lips next to hers. Once his mouth was pressed against hers, she slowly raised her other hand toward his groin. Sensing that she had Shane's complete trust, she grabbed hold of his manhood as hard as she could and squeezed. Almost immediately Shane doubled over, making a grunting noise as the pain coursed through his body.

"Fuck Jasmine, let me go!" Shane choked out. But Jasmine held on tighter thinking of her next move. "Jasmine you bitch, let me go!" Shane ordered louder. But Jasmine refused to let him go until she could get the door behind her opened and run out. Unfortunately though, this gave Shane enough time to backhand her across the cheek, sending her flying to the floor as she released her grip. Shane in the meantime staggered backwards until he found a wall to study himself on his feet. Slumped over from the pain he looked over at Jasmine who was laid awkwardly on the ground. Her hand holding the now bruised cheek on her left side.

"Fuck Jasmine, what's wrong with you? You're lucky I don't press charges for assault." Shane arrogantly declared, still trying to catch his breath while he leaned over cupping his balls.

But Jasmine didn't say a word. Although she had been hit in the face, she was thankful for not being raped a second time. If only she had been sober enough the first time, the result may have been different.

When Shane finally felt able enough he stood upright, straightened his tie and ran a hand through his black and grey hair.

Jasmine continued to lay still, praying for Shane to leave.

"Go back to London you bitch. I never wanted you any way." Shane spat as he stepped over Jasmine and then walked gingerly out the door down the hallway.


End file.
